Simon and Steve Hate Broccoli and Spinach
''Simon and Steve Hate Broccoli and Spinach ''is Sarah West's third grounded video out of the twins who love Lionsgate, Marvel, 20th Century Fox, Summit Entertainment, Hasbro, DC Comics, and UbiSoft Entertainment. Plot Simon and Steve hate broccoli and spinach, which is what they're having for dinner at a restaurant. Simon wants to eat pizza and Steve wants to eat hamburgers, but their parents (Paul and Edie) say no, because they're having healthy meals (grilled chicken, broccoli, and salad for Simon, and salmon, spinach, and chili peppers for Steve) at a restaurant. But the boys lose their cool and flip over the table, which leads to them getting kicked out of the restaurant. Their parents scold the boys at home by yelling at them, and tell the boys that there will be no more Adult TV shows, no more M-rated video games, no more public places of any kind, no more computer, and no more anything made by Lionsgate, Marvel, 20th Century Fox, Summit Entertainment, Hasbro, DC Comics, and Ubi Soft Entertainment for the boys ever again until they can learn how to behave and to eat something that is healthy like proteins, grains, dairy, fruits, and vegetables. Transcript Simon: Ew, we're not eating this tasteless garbage. Paul: Boys, stop it. You're both eating something healthy. Steve: No way! We don't wanna eat anything you think is "healthy". Edie: Boys, you must eat your meals. They're good for you. Simon: No! I'd rather have pizza. Steve: And I'd rather have a hamburger. Paul: No! We're not eating pizza or hamburgers today. You boys each have healthy meat and vegetables. Simon, you've got grilled chicken, broccoli, and salad. And Steve, you've got salmon, spinach, and chili peppers. So you boys better eat your meals, or else. Carly: Mom and Dad are right. You have to eat the meals they ordered for you, because you can't have junk food all the time. Simon: Never! We want pizza and hamburgers and that's final! (Simon and Steve throw their dinners at their parents' faces) Carly: Simon, Steve, why did you throw your dinners at Mom and Dad's faces? You're gonna get us all in trouble. Steve: We don't care, you little moron! (Simon and Steve pick up the table and flip it over. Unfortunately, that's when the restaurant's manager is walking by. He sees Simon and Steve flipping over the table) Carly: Oh, boy. We're in trouble now. Here comes the manager. (As Paul is wiping Steve's dinner off of his face, the manager comes over to him) Manager: I beg your pardon, but your two sons over there have seemed to flip over your table. We don't allow people to flip over the furniture in this restaurant. I may have to ask you and your family to leave. Edie: Simon and Steve, we have had it with you, because you're both in very big trouble! That's it! We're going home now, and there will be extreme consequences for you boys. Paul: Both of you are not getting anything at all. (At home) Paul: Since you've both caused trouble by throwing your dinner at our faces and flipping over the table, you're both grounded until you can learn to behave and you can also learn how to eat your balanced healthy meals. There will be no more adult TV shows, no more M-rated video games, no more public places of any kind, no more computer, and no more anything made by Lionsgate, Marvel, 20th Century Fox, Summit Entertainment, Hasbro, DC Comics, and UbiSoft Entertainment for the both of you. Now go to bed and don't ever come out again! and starting tomorrow, you both will be watching the Lion King with Shimajiro and his friends because you both misbehave at the fancy restaurant! Simon and Steve (running upstairs to bed): (Darth Vader's no sound clip) and (Larry The Cucumber's no sound clip) Carly: I'm so glad my troublesome brothers have been grounded. They know better than to misbehave in public like that. Category:Grounded Videos by Sarah West